Traditionally, there has been a radio communication device that causes a receiving system of a modulation scheme that is different from a signal to feed back the signal to a transmitting system so as to compensate for a distortion of the signal to be transmitted. In addition, there has been a distortion compensating circuit that changes, based on a power level, an operating point of a compensation amplifier for controlling a power level of a distortion occurred in a power amplifier. Those techniques are described in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-55378 and 6-37551.